twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Auxelle
Auxelle (or "Auxie") is a supporting character in side-stories and in the main storyline of Viander and Co. before and after the events of the Battle of Amsterdam storyline. She serves as a bit of a foil and the cute and harmless bruiser type, but is fully aware of when to be brutal and serious when the situation calls for it or when her friend/owner Andrew comes into harm. She is part of a race of powerful bruiser wolves known as Auxelleans prior to the massacre, she is what the High Lords call the "Stolen Generation" of her race. Auxelle lives in Amsterdam with Andrew while under the tutelage of Launa to learn how to use her naturally endowed powers better. All this while Andrew's mother is dealing with a deep secret brewing since Launa and Auxelle had came into her life. Biography Natured Nurture Auxelle was originally born without a name to a massive pack of Auxellean Wolves. A might and often brutal race of beings known to create havoc throughout the pre-purge world. They are known as one of the five "Powerbeasts". Simply tough, powerful and brutish monsters that cause serious damage and make life more difficult that even strong warriors have trouble keeping their numbers down. With their natural magical powers and the abilities to grow stronger through physical pain as a defense mechanism. These abilities are natural to them, but it takes the strong will of the pack to master it. Healing, manipulating objects even shape-shifting are one of the small range of powers they have. Using physical pain to induce strength through 'heat berries' and using their magic to terrorize makes them a very formidable species. This has also made an enemy of the Swiftoblins while weak have a superior brilliance that will spell their downfall in what is known to day as the Auxellan Massacre. Massacre It was an event that change the race forever, A massive swarm of swiftoblins armed with special enchanted whips and tools tipped with a new element, Black Iron. Using them to kill the adult Auxelleans and the whips magically inhibit the wolves muscle-building ability turned the tide against them. None of the other packs came to support for they were taken care of before they could react. The support has been wiped out for they lacked the trained knowledge from their elders and the cubs. The Swiftoblins have plans for them, In the greatest slaughter the mystical world has ever known. Out of the 140,000 wolves that existed at the time of the massacre 9,000 survived and were taken in as slaves. Auxelle, seeing the horror of it all wanted to fight but as she tries to bulk up, she was whipped down and taken in by force. The Black Iron Mines The cold and cruel Swiftoblin Yarg was in charge of all of the cubs. Taking advantage of their muscle-expanding ability the same whips that were used to inhibit their growth, can now be used to intensify it. The reason behind it all is that their growth mechanism is only temporary before they return to their natural size. By forcing the growth constantly, the effects can be more permanent. Yarg wants stronger wolves to guard and mine the newly discovered, immortal-killing element. For Auxelle, he was Yarg's most valued asset to test his method on her and is forced to watch her fellow cubs and adults go through the same brutal experiments. Few have survived the brutal tests and become through magic overgrown guards. Most however can not handle the overwhelming bulk and died under the weight of their own muscles. Others just violently explode. Yarg sees this in Auxelle being one of the few females that survived and now has permanent mass and he has special plans for her. Yarg wants to see how far he can induce her growth by whipping her no matter how meaningless the errors were during her work in the mines. She was on the verge of being broken mentally as her body has grown beyond anything the stronger alphas possess. Basically now becoming a giant among her kind. Yarg after doing his job on her, mostly uses the wolf as a guard dog to protect the mines even after the transition into the new world. As much as she can, she wants to escape her tormentors and the hell he brought on her and her kind. Through a small accident, the wolf eventually learns how to use her natural magic and over the years, secretly has honed her skills to plan her escape. Escape to the Mortal World One day during her work carrying a heavy vat of molten iron for formation, Auxelle has her plan set in motion. She purposely dropped the vat and awaited for Yarg to punish her with his whip but, she then grabs the whip and slams him to the ground, in which this shocks everyone who saw the incident and in the chaos, she ran. She ran past the other swiftoblins who used their whips but she uses her magic to shield herself from the impact, then against other guards of her own kind who see her escape as futile. But being far bigger and stronger than they are, she rammed through them as they were nothing. Bursting through three feet of solid rock, the powerful wolf is free and escapes out into the wilderness with an army of swiftoblins coming right after her. The chase eventually takes her to the rift-way. A dimensional rift that separates her world from the Mortal world they left since World War II. Standing on the edge, she had no choice but to leap in. The Swiftoblins know that without guidance magics, she would either be lost in the rift or destroyed by the extreme forces it exerts. Yarg has lost his powerbeast or so he thought. Her magic and the forces of the riftway had guided her through and as she came out the other end, she crashed and collapsed in an alleyway somewhere in Amsterdam. It was a rainy night and there were few people that would see a giant wolf looking out. She doesn't know anyone or anything in this strange new world if she wants to make it here, she has to take on a form. There she sees a human couple carrying a small puppy in their hands and decides to use the shifting ability to transform herself into one. For now all she can do is rest in a box hoping of what to do next. A Boy and His "Puppy" Andrew Van Meels has have a unique shift in his life upon learning that the aunt he never knew he had is the legendary trickster Launa. Leaving the door open for him to get into all sorts of strange adventures and misfortunes. This especially applies to his mother Angela who has to deal with the reality of knowing such a truth. Though hesitant at first, she has grown to trust Andrew with her. For months, Andrew wanted to have a pet to keep him company due to her busy schedule, while walking home from school, He hears a small bark coming from the alley and looks inside. There he sees the small, golden puppy sleeping in the box. Thinking that its the most adorable thing there is he decides to take the puppy in. The pup was too exhausted to know what is going on but is relieved that she is getting better shelter. One night as Andrew finds a good place to hide the pup before his mother comes home, he decides to keep it close to him on his bed. As the two sleep, she can't hold on to her form for any longer and changes back. Andrew didn't notice it at first until he felt himself going up and down and sleeping on top of something huge, furry, hard with muscles and massive breasts. The scream awakens the wolf and she sees herself out of her form and with the boy frightened. But in a strange twist, she was far more afraid of the boy than he of her. Even to cower in the corner for fears of what he will do to her. which just confuses him. Andrew, now calm can see such a great creature act like this and calms her down. A short introduction and her wondering why he isn't that completely afraid of the giant wolf lead to him giving her a name. Auxelle, from the name of her species. Friends and Enemies In her puppy form, and finally getting his mother to understand, Andrew gets to keep Auxelle and the two quickly became friends. When not in full view of humans, Auxelle is free to romp and play with her new friend in full form even to show her magic. To Andrew, Auxelle is like a less-powerful Launa. That is until Launa came to visit and through her senses knows that he has an Auxellean Wolf in her hands. Launa's understanding is old considering of what they used to do before their sudden disappearance. Auxelle explains what has happened to her kind since then and are barely the dangerous beasts of the past. That's because they were all enslaved and she is the only one who has ever escaped. The situation made worse when Yarg came in and snatches Auxelle, taking her back to the Mystic Underworld. Andrew urges Andrew to save her but she was hesitant, knowing of their past. That's when Andrew admits that she is a good friend and is like Launa. If what she said is true, why is he still alive instead of laying destruction. In that in mind, Launa promises that she will get Auxelle back. Rescue at the Underworld Launa travels through the Riftway and into the Mystical Underworld. A place formed because of her actions that drove the enchanted peoples to a new world to escape her and not their stubbornness to face the realities of World War II. Through the trail, it leads her to the caverns of where she finds other Auxelleans working the mines and Yarg, punishing Auxelle for her escape. She sneaks in and finds Auxelle and makes their escape but along the way, Launa uses her powers to vanquish the intruding guards and free the rest of the imprisoned wolves. A massive fight ensues and Yarg swears that he will find her again and harm Andrew just for the fun of it. This sets Auxelle off and even though whipped, The powers of that whip he uses to pump her up or set her down, no longer work on her. She now embraces the rage and brutal nature of her ancestors the moment her human friend is in danger. Yarg is now scared and runs with his speed but even that can't match the rage of a furious wolf. Crashing through walls, breaking through all magical barriers, Yarg knew he was going to die as Auxelle finally catches up with him and hangs him over a vat of molten black iron. Launa pleads with her to not kill him. She says this if Auxelle wants to prove she really isn't the brutes of the past. Auxelle then tearfully throws Yarg down, turns to Launa wanting to go home. As they leave Yarg wanted to deliver the death blow to Auxelle but Launa magically cuts the supports of the vat and a torrent of Black Iron falls on him and is killed instantly. With the pack free and the High Lords rounding up the rest, Auxelle is left with a choice: Go back to Andrew or return to her pack. Return to the Mortal World Andrew awaits for Launa to come back with Auxelle and when she returns, Auxelle came along and the two are happy to be together again. However Launa does have a condition she lays on both Andrew and Auxelle. Andrew will promise her that he will give her the love and attention she needs and to Auxelle, if she is to be "worthy" to be his protector, she will have to train with her to better use her strength and powers well. A simple form and muscles won't be enough to deal with what she has to face on a day-to-day basis. The two accept her terms. But for now Auxelle is happy to face a new future with her friend and now protectee. As for the rest of the Auxelleans, they now have to face a future for the better, different of what they were of the powerbeasts of old. Other Media *Featured with Launa in The Outlaw and the Tricksters by Jon Giest See Also *Auxellean Wolf Category:Viander & Company Category:Characters Category:Friends and Allies